


All in a Golden Afternoon

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [15]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: We have arrived at Madeleine’s. This part is written in third person POV and you’ll see why. Now that they’ve found Luca. Is he safe? What will happen to Godfrey and Madeleine?





	All in a Golden Afternoon

Drake pulls up to Madeleine’s estate. Riley unbuckles her seatbelt, looking to Drake and Leo.

“Wait for Liam” She says sternly

Drake and Leo look shocked,

“You’re not going in there alone” Drake says

“I’m not, send Liam in when he gets here. Nobody else” Riley says

“McEwan, come on-” Drake begins

“Damn it! He’s my son! Let me and his father save him! No one enters after me except Liam!” Riley cuts him off

“Alright” Leo says

“Alright?!” Drake says “Have you lost your mind?! She’s pregnant!”

“Drake” Riley places her hand on his arm “Do you trust me?”

“I do, but I don’t trust them” Drake says sullenly “Go”

Riley turns and nods to Leo. She gives Drake one last look before she gets out of the car. She sneaks up to the house, crouching low in the grass. Godfrey is in the sitting room off of the entryway. He’s reading a paper, a smug look on his face. Riley takes a mental note, as she moves along to the side of the house. The limo sits there, lazily parked half in the grass.

‘How dumb do they think we are?’ Riley thinks to herself

She glances into the limo, a ruby apple broach lies on the floor. Her heart pounds in her chest when she realizes that must have been what they used to lure in Luca. He has always loved shiny things. Riley used to take him to a beach a few hours from where they lived and he would bring back buckets full of the shiniest pebbles he found. She swallows hard, forcing herself forward. Making sure her stomach doesn’t betray her. As she approaches the kitchen window, she notices a short, metal rod laying on the ground. She picks it up, arming herself as she looks in the window.

Adelaide sits in the kitchen, laughing to herself as she reads an extremely trashy but sexual in nature novel. She had once recommended it to Riley, but even the cover was too much. A half naked man with overly airbrushed abs, the title “My Swollen Plums” making Riley’s stomach churn all over again. She ducks down, continuing to the back of the house, where she sees Madeleine sitting in the study with Luca.

Luca sits in an armchair, his face covered in bewilderment. I duck down, running as fast as I can to the side entrance for the servants. I slowly open the door, tucking the metal rod under my dress. Hooking it to the side of my bra.

The door is a bit creaky, but no one notices. A maid spots me, instantly noticing me and points to the study. I mouth a ‘thank you’ to her, but there’s someone I need to take care of first. I show her the rod and she nods, handing me a long handled duster, before heading out of the door.

Riley creeps down the hallway, holding the duster close to her. She picks up a handful of wet rags as she leaves the servants hallway, creeping across the entryway. She crouches down, balling up one of the strips of wet rags and launches it at Godfrey.

“What the… MARIA?!” Godfrey bellows, throwing the rag on the floor

Riley stands up, pretending to dust the side table,

“Maria is taking a break” Riley smirks

Godfrey’s face turns a dark red. He smashes his teacup down onto the table, cracking it in the process. Tea dripping down out of the cup, onto the table and down to the hardwood floor.

“Who the hell let you in?” Godfrey says sharply “Or did you use the doggy door like a bitch?”

Riley’s grip on the duster tightens, as she and Godfrey take a step towards one another.

“I told you not to go near my son again” Riley sneers

“That bastard isn’t here” Godfrey spits out at Riley

Riley whacks him with the duster, dust flying everywhere, a large grey circle on Godfrey’s face. He takes a step back, sneezing. Liam runs up behind Riley, inserting himself in between Godfrey and Riley. After blinking and getting his bearings, Godfrey glares at Riley through Liam,

“I’d really suggest you stop calling my son a bastard” Liam says calmly

“Just calling him what he is” Godfrey laughs

Liam pulls his arm back, before launching his fist into Godfrey’s face. Godfrey stumbles back, shock spread across his face. Liam moves forward in a boxer’s stance, as he throws a second punch to Godfrey’s face. This one breaking his nose, sending blood spewing all over the Godfrey and the floor.

“Of course violence is the answer with you…” Godfrey bellows “You’re mother was a dirty commoner, just like-”

Liam slams his fist into Godfrey’s face a third time, as he slams into the wall. He slides down the wall, blood streaming from his nose, completely unconscious. Liam turns to Riley, his knuckles red,

“Are you okay?” he says, cupping Riley’s face

“I swear to God, if I weren't’ pregnant already…..” Riley smiles

“Let’s go get our first baby” Liam grins, kissing Riley before he takes her hand and they make their way past the staircase. Riley takes the lead, tugging Liam into the study past the staircase. She swings the door open, thoroughly confused by the empty room.

“But I saw them…” Riley says, tears pooling in her eyes

“My love, breathe” Liam says, holding Riley’s shoulders

“But…I saw…” Riley says, beginning to cry

Liam plants his lips on hers, her breathing instantly becoming normal.

“The fireplace, is a secret door” Liam whispers “Leo, Olivia and I used to hide in there as children with Madeleine.”

“Amongst other things I suppose” Riley grins

“A conversation for another time” Liam grins

They break apart, approaching the fireplace. Liam firmly runs his fingers along the outside of the fireplace paneling, before a low clicking sound, opens the fireplace. Liam and Riley enter the secret room, Madeleine sits behind the desk scribbling something, while Luca sits in an armchair, looking scared. He looks up, Madeleine too involved in her writing to hear them come in. Liam presses a finger to his lips and Luca drops his gaze back to the ground. Liam and Riley look at each other, Riley cocks her head for Liam to take Luca. Liam arches and eyebrow at her, Riley winks at him.

Luca watches Liam from the corner of his eyes, dashing out of the chair when he sees Liam hold out his hand. Madeleine snaps her head up, thoroughly confused,

“Excuse me, I told you not to-” Madeleine shuts up the instant she sees Riley standing in front of her.

Liam and Luca leave the secret room, Liam locking it behind them. Riley grins, walking right up to Madeleine, resting her hands on the front of the desk. Madeleine’s face goes slightly pale, her grip on her pen tightening.

“Hello Madeleine. What are you writing?” Riley teases as she snaps the paper up from Madeleine’s desk

Riley’s eyes widen as she reads it aloud,

“To the Circuit Court Judges,

Liam Rys is an unfit King. His ‘heirs’ tragic end, getting hit by a car while playing, is tragic enough. But the loss of his Queen is even greater. How can we expect, a grieving father to rightfully do by Cordonia? I, Madeleine of House Fydelia, have more royal blood coursing through my veins then anybody in Cordonia. I would like to petition myself, as the rightful Queen that Cordonia needs.”

Riley squishes the letter in her fist, pulling the metal rod out from under her dress. Madeleine stands up, unsure of what to do.

“It’s too bad you’ve never lived in NYC” Riley smirks

“Why? You did and you turned out to be a whore” Madeleine smirks

Riley runs up to the desk, slamming the rod against the table, a loud ‘thud’ startling Madeleine as she steps back, bumping into the wall.

“Poor Madeleine. Constantly a disappointment. The Invisible Queen. Couldn’t even give us an heir because the King is so repulsed by her” Riley says in a mocking tone.

She lifts the metal rod and uses it to smash a small globe on the desk. She lifts it again, using it to push everything off of the desk. The flips the desk, trapping Madeleine between the wall and the desk.

Riley lifts the rod, smashing the end of the rod into the wall.

“Oh that Madeleine, she was born for court” Riley hits the wall closer to Madeleine “Oh Madeleine, why can’t she be more fun like Adelaide?”

Riley kicks the desk, making Madeleine gulp loudly.

“Oh Madeleine, so stuck up. So cold and frigid. No wonder Leo abdicated.” Riley slams the rod into the desk

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk….. You’re just a jealous bitch and I’ve dealt with worse than you” Riley sneers, pacing back and forth in front of the desk. After a moment she stops, smashing a hole with the metal rod into the wall, an inch or so from Madeleine’s face. Drywall dust flying into Madeleine’s hair.

“Guess what bitch, I’m pregnant. That’s right, I’m having Liam’s baby, AGAIN” Riley begins to laugh “I’m such a whore, right?”

She bangs the rod into the wall, close to Madeleine’s waist.

“This baby was conceived on Liam’s boat. Did you even know he had a boat? And not just any boat” Riley laughs “For fucks sake, Liam knocked me Riley, up on the ‘Riley’!”

Riley lets out a loud laugh, all the anger releasing from her body. Riley drops the metal rod, almost doubling over in laughter. Madeleine stands frozen against the wall, her lips a thin line. Riley stands up straight, launching herself at Madeleine. She grabs her chin, resting her other hand on the wall next to her.

“You know the funniest thing about all of this? When we get out of here, you’re gonna be the one with no titles, status or money” Riley leans in closer “And I’m going to be the fucking Queen of Cordonia”

Riley lets go of Madeleine’s face, a tear running down her eye. Riley walks over to the fireplace, turning the little mechanical wheel as the faux door swings open. Outside the door stands Bastien, Drake, Leo, Liam, Luca, Gabriel and a swat team of police.

“She’s all yours boys.” Riley grins

She takes Luca’s hand, Liam’s in the other.

“Let’s go home boys”


End file.
